The Life of a Sacred Jewel Shard
by orangepencils
Summary: A look into the life of the Sacred Jewel. What's the life like? And how does it feel?


**The Life of a Sacred Jewel Shard**

**It's a one shot, humor. This idea just came to me…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Shikon Jewel.**

**Summary: The POV of the Shikon Jewel and/or a shard.**

Shikon Shard POV

Hi there! I'm a shard of the sacred jewel of four souls. I used to be a really cool pink sphere but then one day a girl named Kagome shot me with a crow's leg and it destroyed me! I was shattered in thousands and thousands of many little pieces. I went flying all over Japan! But that's my life now; it used to be way different!

I was created many years ago. My creator was Midoriko. I was created because she had a pure soul or something like that. But you know what? That part is really boring so I'll just skip it.

For the longest period of time I was guarded by this random guy that trained people to become priestesses. The guy that was keeping me in guard wasn't even living in my home village! I don't even know how I got there. I used to live in the demon slayer's village. Then I drifted off to sleep and when I woke up I was in that guy's possession!

Well Mr. Keeper of Me had to choose someone to guard me. He had to choose between Tsubaki and Kikyo. I'm glad I went with Kikyo… but maybe if I had gone with Tsubaki she wouldn't have become evil and I wouldn't have been shattered.

Do you know how much it bloody hurts to get shattered? I mean hello, you have this arrow zooming in your direction at like 100 miles per hour and it's going straight at you and there's no way to escape and then suddenly BOOM! CRASH! BANG! It pierces through you and you're reduced to nothing but a shattered jewel. It's awful, honestly.

I'm not saying that getting eaten by a crow is any better. I mean I wasn't too fond of getting swallowed by that crow and then vegetating in his stomach. Gross.

Getting incinerated isn't any better either. I mean it was like 5 000 000 000 000 000 000 degrees in that fire! Ok maybe it wasn't that hot but YOU TRY AND GET INCINERATED!

For some strange reason instead of melting away I was teleported in a body… great another stomach to vegetate in… just what I really wanted. I spent fifteen long dull years in a stomach doing nothing. At least it was better than that crow's… But this new world was very strange! I had never seen the likes of those horseless wagons and what not… and those weird clothes.

At the beginning of my fifteenth year of vegetation in that girl's stomach I was freed! I found home! I was me again! A centipede demon attacked the poor girl and I was out of the stomach! It was great really! I was born again. But then I met him again… Yeah Inuyasha. He was seeking me before and guess what; he's still seeking me now. I finally learnt that Kagome (the girl in which I was vegetating in) was the reincarnation of Kikyo. Shocking don't you think?

So that's my life before I was shattered. Now I'm everywhere and no where. I mean I went from resurrecting the dead, to traveling through time, to making a sword stronger, to making a wolf stronger… you name it! I've done every possible job on earth… Just take the ink guy. I made his ink more powerful… then there was that old guy who I made live longer just by my mere presence. But you know, people say that I'm evil. I'm not evil! It's just these peoples wishes aren't clear! So I try to understand them and in the end something bad happens…

Oh yeah… I'm also stuck with Naraku…. Life sucks with him. I do nothing interesting… it's really boring! I mean most of me is recollected there but that's because Kikyo gave a big part of me to him! I can't believe her! I thought she was a good person! UGHH! My life sucks!

Kagura tried to sell me off to Sesshomaru so he could help her and all he did was tell her to do it herself. Kagura was pretty angry… And then she ended up discovering Naraku's biggest secret… That was pretty freaky if you ask me. I just hang around mostly. Or roll… I can do that too! I can't fly unless I'm hanging on to something that can fly… so that brings me back to my first thing, hanging.

Back to Inuyasha… he could be really stupid sometimes! I mean it's like if he doesn't want to collect the shards but simply look for them. I mean let's take the example of the day where Jakotsu died. Jakotsu and Inuyasha were fighting then Jakotsu was like half dead and he told Inuyasha to kill him off but Inuyasha was like no. Then Jakotsu told him that he would just come after him later and Inuyasha was like well then I'll kill you later. He leaves, Renkotsu comes and takes Jakotsu's jewel shard. But you see if Inuyasha had taken Jakotsu's jewel shard that would have made one extra jewel shard for him. But NOOOO mister had to go off and find Naraku… What an idiot!

So yeah that's the amazing life of a sacred jewel shard. It sucks the big one. If ever you decide to be a sacred jewel shard in a futuristic life, don't. It's not worth it.

Bye for now! I guess I'll see you all soon! After all, I am the main character of the series! You do realize that without me, there would be no Inuyasha… I'm the one who makes the setting, plot and bla, bla, bla. I AM THE POWER! … Sorry for that…

**THE END**

**That was random and pointless… Heh… Review? Please?**


End file.
